Most people use tissues on a regular basis. Facial tissue, for example, can be used to wipe away unwanted material on a persons hands or face. Given the close contact between the tissue and human anatomy that is susceptible to the infiltration of harmful bacterial or other contaminants (i.e., a person's mouth and nose), it is desirable for the tissue to be substantially free of such contaminants; particularly those from other people.
Currently tissue boxes are configured to hold a stack of tissue with each tissue in the stack interleaved with the tissue immediately above and below. The tissue box has an opening at the top. When the box is full, the tissues generally are near the opening. The interleaving of the stack of tissues facilitates the removal of the top tissue. As one tissue is removed, it naturally pulls the next into place for dispensation through the opening at the top of the box.
However, as the box is emptied, the height of the next tissue relative to the opening in the top of the box decreases. As a result, those attempting to extract a tissue are forced to reach through the opening into the box and often fumble to retrieve a new tissue. Given that those using tissues are often suffering from some contagious ailment, fumbling inside the box for tissue often results in contamination of the other tissues in the box.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems and methods for dispensing products, such as tissue, that reduces the contamination of the products by ensuring each product in the box is easy to retrieve.